Return Home
by Jay-with-Splice
Summary: After the long war against the BLUs and Graymann's robot forces, the Scout finally returns home with a great friend.


Finally home.

The Scout stood on a familiar street before the familiar house he had spent so many years of his life on. A suitcase was in each hand, the twenty-three year old's head was held proudly up. Baby blue hues glanced to the driveway, so riddled with cars and toys that made the male so sure that every member of his family was home and unsuspecting of his return. A deep breath is taken through chapped lips and he finally moved forward.

The war was over between the REDs and BLUs. With Graymann showing up with his armada of robots, the death of Redmond and Blutarch, and the two teams banning together to keep their jobs and earn their keep, the once RED scout had gone through so much. He had faced many robots set out to destroy him and his team, he had faced rockets and bombs and explosions. A glance down at his leg and a bite to his lower lip. He had survived through the conjoined teams being fired, nearly being blown to pieces with no respawn to bring him safely back.

His grip tightened on the luggage he held, his pace picked up in speed slightly. It was thanks to the Engineer that he got out safely. The Texan had risked his own life to get the youngest member of the team out of there alive. The Scout could remember being dragged, bleeding, limp, and nearly unconscious to the pickup truck that the Engineer drove everywhere. He could remember the way the short, yet strong man got him into the truck and got out of the area before anymore harm could come to them.

The Engineer could have been like the Medic, the man having left behind his team to get only himself out. He could have left the Scout behind to die, to be slaughtered, but he didn't. The man took him out of Mexico, into Texas and to his old home and workshop he had lived in before he came to work for the REDs. He was there with the Engineer for two months at his home, in hiding from Graymann and the Administrator both. The elder man had worked tirelessly to complete a project and make the Scout a replacement leg.

Those two months helped the Scout become close to the Engineer. Close to the man that had saved his life and worked day and night to finish the mechanical leg he had built using the same matierals he had used for his Gunslinger. When the leg was complete, the initial attaching the metal top to his stump was an unforgettable pain that would stick with him forever. The great thing about his new leg, was that the leg could be attached to the top that was dug into his leg, and be removed whenever Scout wished. It made sleeping comfortably in a bed much easier, that was for sure.

Those blue eyes flicked behind him as the door to the vehicle that brought him here slammed shut. The short, stout man walked around the hood of the truck and stepped up beside the Scout. "Well? Let's go meet'cher family..." The Scout grinned at the Engineer and the duo moved towards the door. No longer wearing his uniform or those bandages around his fists, the Scout took a breath, and tapped on the door three times with his knuckles. A nervous swallow as he heard a familiar voice groan from inside and he felt about ready to hyperventilate. A hand to his shoulder calmed him.

The Scout listened to the door's numerous locks click as they unlocked and the door swung open to reveal a tall man clad in pajama pants and a loose muscle shirt. Scout watched his eyes shoot open and mouth drop open a bit. "Baby bro! Holy hell!" The Scout's older brother laughed out and scooped up the Scout, enveloping him in a tight, near spine-crushing embrace. "Louie! Get ma!" The duo outside heard another individual go scrambling up the stairs and another door get ripped open. "Holy crap, what happened to your leg?" The question came spewing out of his mouth, giving Scout no time to reply.

Scout's big brother finally set him on his feet and the man glanced at Engineer with a curious gaze. "Who's he?" Another curious question and the Texan watched the Bostonian laugh nervously and say, "This is Eugene...he was the Engineer on my team...Eugene, this is my big brother Brian..." The two gave a soft nod pf greeting to each other, Brian finally letting them inside the house and closing the door. The trio moved into the living room, the Engineer and Scout sitting on the couch. Brian took a comfy seat on the recliner he had been sitting in earlier, raising his wrist up as if checking the time. "Should be about-"

A loud shriek from upstairs startled the trio downstairs and they were even more alarmed by the thumping coming from the floor above, and down came a woman wearing a slim fitting red nightgown, dark hair framing her face. "Liam! My baby!" Arms thrown out to the side, the Scout's mom ran towards him, hugging him tightly and pressing kisses all over his face. "Ma...Ma calm down." Soft laughter. "It's alright ma." The Scout wrapped his arms around his crying mother.

"I'm home ma...and I have tons to tell you."


End file.
